Wire secured to and extending across the back of a picture frame (i.e., picture frame wire or wire, as used herein) is utilized to allow for the easy hanging of that picture frame on an appropriate nail, picture frame hanger or other item protruding from a wall or other vertical surface. Wire is secured to picture frames utilizing staples or by feeding the wire through eye hooks screwed into the picture frame and then wrapping the wire around itself.
Devices that are more modern are available but generally require that the wire be wrapped around itself to secure it, which in turn requires that the wire be unwrapped or unwound should it be necessary to tighten or loosen the wire.